forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Severin Silrajin
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Well of Dragons, Western Heartlands | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = Cult's main leader | age = | patron deity = Tiamat | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Severin Silrajin, usually known simply as Severin, was the Red Dragon Wyrmspeaker and the main leader of the reformed Cult of the Dragon. Personality Severin was a true visionary, bringing new life and power to the Cult. However, he was also young and prone to underestimating his enemies or not seeing enemies posing as friends. History Severin was a young Calishite member of the Cult of the Dragon, inspired by Tiamat. Severin carefully reread the version of Maglas's Chronicle of Years to Come--translated by Sammaster as "naught will be left save shattered thrones with no rulers, but the dead dragons shall rule the world entire..."--and ultimately came to believe that the correct translation was "naught will be left save shattered thrones, with no rulers but the dead. Dragons shall rule the world entire...", a translation that many sages believed correct but heretical with respect to Sammaster's words. Thus the beings that should be the targets of their devotion were not dracoliches but living dragons. Armed with this new conviction, Severin decided he needed to meet and speak to a living dragon. He went to Mintarn, to the lair of the famous dragon Hoondarrh. Severin managed to befriend the terrible dragon, impressing both Tiamat and his fellow cultists. Thus Tiamat gave him a scrap of knowledge about the dragon masks, which could be combined into a powerful artifact called the Mask of the Dragon Queen. Severin discovered the whole history of the dragon masks and in long years of travel he recovered all five masks. These he gave to his most trusted friends, and saved the red dragon mask for himself. With a reputation gained from this search, Severin quickly rose through the ranks of the Cult until he became the main leader. He began a plan to summon Tiamat into Toril to bring Maglas's prophecy to pass, initiating the Tyranny of Dragons. Severin also allied with the exiled Red Wizards of Thay to gain the magical power necessary for the ritual. Severin's plans very nearly came to fruition: after gathering a treasure hoard worthy of Tiamat and assembling an army of dragons and other evil creatures to, he used the souls of hundreds of prisoners to raise Tiamat's Temple from Avernus into the Well of Dragons and began the ritual to summon Tiamat herself into Faerûn. He and his armies were ultimately defeated, however, and Tiamat was banished back to the Nine Hells. Appendix Appearances * The Rise of Tiamat References Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Tiamat Category:Members of the Cult of the Dragon Category:Inhabitants of the Well of Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants